Heart in Hand
by megaera211
Summary: Oneshot. Riku awakes from the dark and encounters someone he didn't expect. Takes place during the 'ReverseRebirth' storyline of Chain of Memories. Contains some spoilers.


Disclaimer: All trademarks and copyrights contained in this document are owned by their respective trademark and copyright holders.

Author's Notes No. 1: Okay, three words: Stream of Consciousness. Maybe I've been reading too much Woolf and Morrison. I was just trying something new so no flames as I have Axel's Enemy Card.

Invasion

What have I done? This darkness! It's too much! Ansem you tricked me! Kairi! Your heart! I didn't want this! I wanted to protect you! To save you! I can't…I can't even help myself… Kairi! Sora! A voice penetrates the darkness that is swallowing his heart and consciousness: _I will help you, Riku. I promise._

Awake to Darkness

Sand blows in the hot air around his feet. The heartless are gone. Standing the sun that cannot warm his dark heart. Are Ansem and Maleficent right? Their words echo in his mind: throw away, empty, steeped in darkness, weak. Silently, behind him, a scimitar gleams in the light ready to strike. _Dark Shield!_ What! Oblivion destroys the Bandit. _Riku! I found you! Are you all right?_ Uh, yeah. A girl, the same age as him, dressed in black and white. _Don't dwell on dark thoughts. What they told you isn't true. _What? What who told me? _Ansem and Maleficent._

A Little Light

_Your heart doesn't throw things away. Your heart isn't empty. Your heart isn't weak or full of darkness or any of those things they said!_ Wait. How do you know… _Please Riku, you need to believe me. If your heart were all those things, your friends wouldn't be searching the universe placing themselves in danger for you. If your heart were all those things, you wouldn't have created me. _I created you? Nodding her head. So, what…what are you? Who are you? _I'm Amaya. What am I? I don't know for sure._ Are you a heartless? You know how to use the darkness but your scent is different. _Maybe I am, but honestly I have no idea. All I know is that I was created when your heart was consumed by Ansem's darkness. When all you wanted was to protect your friends. _I didn't mean for any of that to happen. _Maybe I'm your best intentions!_ Well, whatever I have to get going. _Great! I'll come along!_ What! Why? A_ll I know is that I need to, I promised to help you. _You need to! He stares into her golden eyes, there is no deceit within them. You'd still follow behind me even if I said not to, wouldn't you? _Yes._ She's stubborn, he muses, a little like me. All right, just don't get in my way. _Yes sir!_

Half Correct

Gazing at her profile and honey brown skin, Riku is reminded of someone. _What?_ She glances to either side of her. The strange soft walls quiver. _Riku! Why are you staring at me?_ He reaches and gently touches Amaya's long black hair. Aside from the color of your hair and skin, you look just like her. Like Kairi. The floor lifts up a little as the giant whale breaths in. The three of us were friends but…Kairi and Sora…they were always close. It made me feel left out. That's why I first allowed the darkness into my heart. I wanted to be stronger, better than Sora. In the end… _In the end you realized how close the three of you really are!_ What? _Even though you aren't together now, you'll be together again soon! Don't worry! No matter what I'll help you! Just like I promised._ Uh, yeah. Great. She's too optimistic, just like Sora.

Never, Never

Amaya! _Got it! Gravira!_ Riku finishes the final air pirate. The Jolly Roger. This was the last time the three of them were together before Hollow Bastion. When will I see them again? Will they want to see me? If she could find me, maybe Sora… Amaya, how did you know where I was? _Well, finding you wasn't easy. I had a feeling you might be here because Sora is here._ Sora's here? _Yep._ Where? _Somewhere on the upper floors of this castle._ Riku falls silent and looks away. _You know, I saw him when he first entered the castle._ He is still silent. _He's going to be okay. He's surrounded by a brilliant light that no darkness can destroy. It almost felt like I was looking into the sun!_ Yeah, well you can look at me with no problem. What does that make me? _Riku, I…I'm sorry. I, I spoke out of turn._ Thoughtful for a moment. _It's like your friend said, even in the darkest darkness, there's always a little light. So, even though you feel lost in the darkness, there's a light within you. You just need a little help to let it shine out!_ Yeah, well…you're probably lying about Sora anyway. Let's go.

Believe

Following behind, Amaya looks worriedly at Riku. A split second she left his side, Ansem attacked him; she had gotten lost in the graveyard after the last battle. _I know you're…_ Riku gives her a dirty look. _Uh, I know you're having a tough time but please, don't think of yourself as being alone. I'm here with you._ Great. Along with a fake me, Ansem, and a load of heartless, I got you to deal with. _Gee, that's what'll solve your problems! Sarcasm! Why didn't I think of that!_ Be quiet! Pausing to collect her thoughts, she sighs. Why can't he just believe in himself? _Look, what they're saying about the darkness isn't true. You're not afraid of it. What you're really afraid of is your heart. You're afraid that it might be too weak and will give into the darkness again and that you'll lose it. _She puts her hand tenderly on his shoulder. _Riku, your heart belongs to you and no one else. You alone decides what happens to it. If you don't want to lose your heart again, then you won't. _He looks down the castle hallway. He cannot see the end of it. The darkness is covering it up. How can you be so sure? _Easy. _Amaya cups her hands together and whispers into it: _Starlight._ A soft ball of light floats up and bobs down the hallway. _Because you're stubborn and you don't give up without a fight._ She walks after the glimmering orb gently lighting their path. Heh, I guess you're right. How do you know so much about me? Amaya just smiles at him.

Escape the Deepest Darkness

Ansem emerges from shadows of the palm trees along the beach. **He's finally let the darkness into his heart! Now I will be able to control it!** _Dark Shield!_ **What is this!** _Not if I can help it!_ **Well, well, well, if it isn't the little shadow whose been following Riku. Do you truly believe you can stop me!** _I made a promise and I intend to keep it! _A dark battle ensues. _Light Flare! _**What is this!** A powerful light spell defeats Ansem. Silence. Amaya stands before Ansem, he is kneeling, panting. **Ha! This won't stop me. Not forever. Another battle awaits. You cannot protect him.** **There is no light within his heart.** _You're wrong. _**We shall see, little shadow. **Ansem disappears into darkness. _No! I can protect him_ _because you're wrong about me. _Amaya's breathing slows, she feels light. Her heart swells. She begins to fall.

Manifestation

Amaya! Riku runs up, catches her in his arms. Amaya, what happened! _Ansem, he… Riku, please..._she gasps, clutching at his shoulders. What! What is it! _Get off my foot._ Huh! Oh, I'm sorry! Stepping back slightly, he looks into her pale face. Are you ok? _What? Oh, yes. I'll be alright now._ Are you sure? Standing a little shakily, she looks at him, smiling. _Riku, your eyes remind me of the sky. A bright clear sky with no darkness. _Amaya… _I finally figured out what I am, so I'll be going now._ She steps away from him. No! Riku grabs her hand. If you leave I'll be… _I'll be with you, watching over you._ What do you mean, I don't understand. _I am darkness and I am light. Now that you've accepted what is in your heart I can go back._ Amaya places her hand over his heart. _Back here._ What? _Riku, I'll be with you in the darkness and when you reach the light, I'll get to the light too._ She kisses him on the cheek. _Remember, you're never alone okay?_ Amaya walks away, she slowly disappears. The surf washes away her foot prints in the sand.

Show Me the Way

But how did you get here, your Majesty? I thought you were really far away. This card showed me the way. I was lookin' for the way out of the realm of darkness, and then this card came along. As soon as I picked it up, it showed me your heart, waaay out beyond the darkness. And that's how I tracked you down. I guess the card thought it belonged with you. Riku takes the card. Maybe you're right. Amaya, I think I know which road to take now.

Author's Notes No. 2: Kingdom Hearts is one of my favorite RPGs. I liked it so much I bought a GBA just so I could play 'Chain of Memories.' I've already played KHII, I'm now on my second play through. Initially I didn't really like Riku, but when I was playing CofM I really respected the inner strength it took to recognize the mistakes he made and to come to terms with them. It seemed to me he literally endured a dark night of the soul. Random thought: if Sora were milk chocolate, and Kairi were white chocolate, would that make Riku dark chocolate? Yum.


End file.
